Conceived
by knowyourself9
Summary: Conceived out of rape, and after his mother taking her own life because of it, A man is out for revenge, and the ladies of the 16th precinct our first on his list of women he want's to make mother's. Set in season 13. Trigger warning's before chapter's.
1. First, Olivia -Part 1

**Major Trigger warning: Rape/Suicide**

Friday night, late, the average built man was pacing around his living room, his hands were sweaty, as he looked at the photo's of her on his wall. According to his charts and calculations the time for her was soon, and he was more than ready. He licked his lips as he ran his hand along one of her racier shot's he had gotten of her in the shower. He quivered with excitement as he planned his next moves.

 **-Jazz's bar, downtown Manhattan-**

The live band was playing one of their original song's when they all walked in. It was half past eleven, and they had just closed a thirteen year old rape case, they were exhausted.

"First round's on me, everybody!" Olivia hollers out as she slides her credit card across the bar to the bartender, "I'll have a martini." She says to him with a cheerful smile.

"I'll take a whiskey on the rock's, Liv." Amanda call's out from the dance floor a few feet away, as she and Nick playfully dance.

"I'll just have a beer, what about you, Nick?" Fin questions as he grabs a seat beside Olivia.

"Just a beer for me too, gotta go over and see my boy in the morning." He stated with a smile.

In these moments everyone was so happy, laughing, and making memories together, little did they know that life as they all knew would be shattered in just a matter of month's.

A few beer's and a lot of dancing, and laughs later, Nick decides he better head on home for the night, "I'll catch you guy's Sunday." He said as he put on his coat, paying his tab off.

"I'll head out with you, Nick." Olivia say's as she gather's her things.

"Look's like they're all headed out, you too?" Fin questions Rollins.

"Yea, think I'll call it a night too, gotta go let Frannie out." She explains.

"I see how it is, well I guess I'm gonna head out too." He adds before yelling at Olivia and Nick to wait for them.

 **-Unknown man's apartment-**

He was laying on the mattress in the floor, his head full of anger as he think's of his mother. Flashback's to the night of her death flashed in his mind.

 _"Henry, I love you, I do." His mother cried out as she layed on the floor in the bathroom, her wrist's covered in deep cut's, her blood running out of her._

 _"Mommy, please...mommy, I love you too," He cries back to her as he stands on the other side of the door, his superhero pj's on, he's holding his favorite stuffed animal._

 _Henry_ _was only nine at the time, he hadn't understood fully what his mother had gone through or what she was even doing on the other side of the bathroom door, after all he was just a child._

 _"Mommy? Mommy?" He continuously hollered for hours at the door with no answer. Finally cops had shown up, and it wasn't long before he was in his first of many foster homes._

He snap's out of his flashback, and reaches under his pillow, it's a note, the only piece of his mother he has left. He read's it angrily.

 _Henry_ _, First I want you to know, I love you, I wish I could say I always had, but I'll be honest in the beginning it was hard knowing you were forced into me, that you were part of his evil, but once I held you in my arms, I loved you, you were mine. I fear for your future, and how you will turn out, i know I shouldn't say it, but you remind me every day of the man that viciously raped me, it isn't your fault, but I can't go on everyday seeing you, seeing him, and replaying that night over and over. Love, your mommy._

'My mom, she'd still be here if it wasn't for me, dammit, dammit, dammit!" He yelled out as he bashes his fist into the wall with anger. In his mind, what he was planning to do was going to be some type of revenge for his her, hurting them all like his mother was hurt, making them feel her pain.

 **-Three day's later, 16th precinct-**

Oliva was presenting the evidence her, and Melinda had just found on there latest case. Everyone was focused in on her, Nick setting on the edge of the table, Rollins standing with her arms crossed, and Fin beside her his arms at his waist. It was just another day in the squad room. But there was something different, something that had changed month's ago and no one had ever noticed, It was Henry.

Harmless enough, he had brought up packages, or delivered food up to them, each time disguising himself, as if they would recall him they ordered out, which was often, he'd always greet the delivery boy, and offer to take it up for him, the mailman was the same way, both busy men who didn't think to much into someone who was waiting for them. It was simple for him to get to them, to watch, everyone always busy, and on the move, so no one ever really noticed.

Today was different though, today was her day, little did she know, but neither the other female detective would realize she'd be next, until it was to late, and the deed was done.

 **-Later that night, Olivia's apartment-**

He stand's there in the pouring rain, it was a perfect night, and a perfect excuse, better than the one he had originally thought of.

He knock's on her door, and he see's a light flip on through the window. Moments later, Olivia come's to the door, chain still on, she open's it slightly. He's shaking, wet and convincing of his lies, "Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, is your husband home? oh, I mean if you're married-sorry." He stops himself for a second, "What I mean is, well my windshield wipers just went out on my car, and my eight month old daughter is with me, well she's in the car, he shrugs his head back towards the street." He pours out his 'sob' story.

"Well no, I'm not married, so no husband, what do you need, can't you call someone?" Olivia asks a bit suspiciously.

"Well yea, I just needed a lift, see we aren't from around here, and I just assumed a woman wouldn't wanna give a stranger and his baby a ride." He continues on, "But it's okay, I'll go ask someone else.

"Wait, I'll call you a cab, but what about your baby, shouldn't you go be with her?" She asks as she unlocks the chain on her door to step out with him.

She didn't have a moment to think before he pushed her back in her apartment, a hand over her both, threat's of death spilled out of his mouth as he shut the door behind them. "Olivia, I will kill you, don't make me do it, don't say a word." He spoke viciously as he pinned her arms behind her back with his free hand. He pushed her up against her living room wall, "I know you;ll like this, I'm gonna give you a great gift." He smiles sinisterly.

Everything was happening so quick, and Olivia was genuinely stunned, she couldn't fight back for some reason, she was shocked this could be happening to her, "what gift?" was he talking about she wondered for a split second, before she realized his hand was off her mouth, "HEL-" She barely yelled out half a word before she was hit hard in the face, busting her nose, blood immediately ran out. "I told you not to say a word." He murmured before pushing a syringe into her neck.

Olivia felt as her body started to shut down, she felt her self going limp, her mind was scrambling, her eyes felt heavy, she knew he had just drugged her, and she feared waking up from this.

 **A/N: Please review, I'm feeling really creative, and I'm excited myself for this story!**


	2. First, Olivia -Part 2

**Warning: Rpae Scene.**

 **-Olivia's Apartment, Continued-**

He watched as she slipped into a coma like state, she fell into his arms like warm butter slid across toast. He mumbled to himself a bit as he picked her up, carrying her to her bed. "Perfect, perfect." He said rubbing his hands together, licking his lips as he looked at Olivia's still body.

He started with pulling off her top, she was clearly getting ready for bed, as she had already taken off her bra. He then slipped off her yoga pants, revealing her plain white panties, with a small ruffle trim at the top. He quivered with excitement, he couldn't wait, he remembered all those nights of researching, and learning about the female body, and fertility. He slipped her panties down, they were now at her ankles, and he inserted two fingers. He gleamed with joy as he felt her wetness, and he knew he timed it right.

He wasted no more time as he was eager to be inside her, he only lasted moments before he released himself inside her for the first of many times. He spent hours doing the same thing, it was finally almost sunrise, and he knew she'd wake soon, and he didn't want to be around for that. He finished one more time inside her, before exiting her apartment out the fire escape, making sure no one saw him leaving.

 **-Four hours later, 16th precinct-**

Everyone started to walk through those elevator doors, first to arrive was Fin, followed by Rollins, and then Amaro.

"Morning guy's." Amanda spoke as she put away her coat.

"Good morning." Amaro says as he hands her a coffee.

"Thank you." She says taking a sip, "Where's Olivia?" She questions downing a few more sips.

"Not here yet. " Fin says looking in her office, "So what we got today?" He asks them as they stand around Amanda's desk.

"Got a domestic violence case, husband's a real loser." Nick explains as he heads towards his desk to grab a file he was just previously looking at before Amanda walked in.

"Wife's still in the hospital?" Amanda asks looking at the photo's.

"Yea, we have security outside her door, as husband is M.I,A." Nick states.

"Well I'll head down and talk with her this morning, see how she's feeling." Amanda states.

"I'll head down there with you. " Nick exclaims.

"Well." Fin says looking at the time on his watch, "I'll call Olivia, and check on her, since she's not in yet, you two let me know how the wife is?" He asks.

"Yea, and let us know about Liv, if she's sick I'll stop by and bring her some soup for lunch." Rollins says as she and Nick get on the elevator.

Fin has called Olivia's phone now four different times, it wasn't like Olivia not to answer, even if she was sick. He decides to head over to her apartment to check on her.

 **-Olivia's Apartment, moments before FIn arrives-**

Olivia is coming to. Her head is groggy, her memory of the last twelve hours or so are gone, and her body aches. She give's her eyes a moment to adjust to the light of the sun beaming down through her window. Her head begins to pound as she lift's it to see herself lying naked in her own bed. She taste's blood from her broken nose, unsure though of where it was coming from. All at once t her as she tried to stand up, a huge wave of nausea, her head was killing her, her nose throbbing, just as her inner thighs were. She knew what must've happened, but nothing more than an assumption. Just as she was trying to get up again, she heard a knocking on her door.

"Liv, it's me, Fin, you okay?" He asked in between knocks.

"Fi-Fin." She cried out lightly, her mouth was dry, and her tears flowing, she tried to speak louder, "Fi.n-Fin.." She tried to get up, and reach him, but something about not moving a muscle for twelve hours makes the body weak, and she falls to the floor knocking over a picture frame on her night stand.

Fin hear's the ruckus and wastes no time, he busts in her door, eyes darting around each room, searching for Olivia, "Olivia? Olivia?" He yell's out for her until he finally reaches her bedroom, the door was barely open, but he could hear her faint cries. "Olivia." He said with concern as he opened up the door all way, he saw the brunette cop on her knee's on the floor, one arm placed over her breasts, and the other in between her legs, to hide her private's. Her head hung low, hair was in her face, some stuck to the dried blood, and some to her fresh tears. "Oh my god.." He put's a hand over his mouth, he's in shock at the scene in front of him. He quickly pull's the blanket off her bed, and wraps her in it. "Come on Olivia, let's get you to a hospital." He says trying to help her up.

"No, no..I-I don't know..." She mumbled out, she didn't move anything but her lips. "I don't know what happened, I-I can't remember..did I drink? Was I drunk?" She states her worries.

"Olivia, sweetie, we gotta get you checked out, whatever happened, the Dr.'s will help us figure it out.

Olivia looks up at Fin, her nose bruised and bloodied, there was another bruise he saw as well on her neck. "Olivia, someone hurt you, please let me take you to the hospital, and let us figure out who didt this to you, so I can personally send him to hell." Fin said the last part with anger as he had just down seen her face, and the bruising.

"Okay.." She let out almost silently, tears started to fall from her eyes again as she stood up.

 **A/N; Thank you for the reviews! Loving them!**


	3. Olivia's Kit

**Trigger warning: Rape kit.**

 **-Hospital, Mid-afternoon-**

Fin had just pulled into the parking lot for emergency patient's. He saw Nick, and Amanda pacing in front of the sliding doors, it didn't seem like two minutes ago that he had called them and told them how he had found Liv, but they were already there.

"Olivia, we're here." Fin says gently as he is parking the car. Olivia doesn't move a muscle, she doesn't even blink.

By then Amanda and Nick had run over to them, Nick opened up Olivia's door quickly, it made her jump, "Sorry, Sorry." Nick exclaimed regretful as he realized he scared her.

"Back off, Nick, give her some space." Amanda said pulling him back towards the end of the car.

"I-I'm gon-.." Olivia began to speak for the first time since agreeing with Fin to go to the hospital.

"You're gonna what, sweetie?" Amanda kneeled down near her.

Olivia pushed her away swiftly before expelling the contents of her last meal all over the parking lot. "Sorry." She mumbled out through a strained throat, and dribbles of vomit.

"I'll go get her a wheel chair." Nick states.

"Good idea." Fin says as he heads over by Olivia's side. "It's gonna be okay, we are all here for you, Liv." He tries to comfort her.

Soon Nick was back with the wheel chair, and they had Olivia in a hospital bed even quicker.

The bed was warm, 'must have been fresh sheet's from the dryer', Olivia thought to herself as she layed in the examining room. Her eyes darting from wall to wall, they were plain, nothing but a clock. She was numb at this point, she wasn't really thinking about what she had awoke to, just simple thoughts.

It wasn't long before a nurse was in the room with her, a tiny brown box with her, which included everything to collect evidence.

Olivia watched as she layed it all out on the metal tray at the end of her bed, a bag for her clothing, along with multiple other small bags for samples, a needle and viles for her blood, swabs, and a speculum,.

It was becoming to real for Olivia now, she had had a gut feeling what had happened to her, but she didn't wanna believe it, this would make it all to real. She felt her stomach turn, and couldn't hold back.

"Oh it's okay, honey, here." A nurse quickly hands her a blue plastic bag meant for these exact things, "I'll make sure the Doctor gives you some pills to help with that as well." She says sweetly.

"Thank you.." Olivia let's out quietly as she lays back down on the bed.

Meanwhile Fin, Amanda, and Nick our all outside her door, each one filled with anger and rage for what's happened to Olivia, as you hurt one, you hurt all.

"I'm gonna call Cragen, he need's to know." Fin says heading down the hall with his phone.

"I just can't believe this, Nick." Amanda says, she has tears in her eyes.

"Me either, I just wanna know what happened." He replies.

"I don't understand, I mean Olivia is just..she's just." Amanda couldn't help it, she starts to cry and has to walk away from Nick, as to her it's embarrassing for him to see her cry.

"Alright, I just need to take some hair's from you, and we'll be all done." The nurse says before plucking a hair from her head, "Alright this is gonna hurt, sweetie, sorry." She says before pulling a few pubic hair's as well.

Olivia winced, it hurt, but nothing compared to how her heart and soul felt, it had been confirmed from the nurse's mouth just moment's ago 'evidence of a rape, with seminal fluid present.' and the sting of those words burned tiny little holes into her heart.

"You can get dressed now, sweetie, we have a pair of clothes layed out for you over there, and the Doctor will be in with you shortly with release papers and medicine's.

Amanda finally makes her way back towards Nick, who was setting patiently outside of Olivia's door.

"Any news?" She asks.

"The nurse just walked out, the Doctor will be in with her soon, she said we could go in, but I wanted to wait for you and Fin, and maybe give her some time." His voice was sad and calmed now.

"Hey guys, Cragen's gonna head to Liv's apartment and start cleaning up, y'all know how c.s.u is." He states, "I think I'm gonna head over and help him, try to clear my head on the drive there, do y'all mind staying with Olivia?" Fin asks, he just wanted to help, and felt he was no use just waiting around the hospital.

"No, no we've got this, you go ahead, and hey, if y'all aren't done, I'll just take her to my place until you are." Amanda quickly says.

"Alright thanks." Fin says before heading out.

Moment's later the Doctor was walking into Olivia's door.

"I see you're having a lot of nausea, the nurse said." The man spoke soft, but his voice was rough. He pulled out a tiny flash light, beaming it in her eyes. "Pupils seem fine, we'll know more about what you were injected with in about two weeks, until then, I'm going to assume it was Nx-four, one of the more common drugs that cause's memory loss, nausea, muscle weakness and headaches." He said before pulling out a cup and placing some pills inside, "These will prevent infection's, STD'S, and pregnancy's." He said handing her the tiny plastic s

Olivia quickly swallow's them down, and immediately become's queasy. "You're free to leave ." He says handing her her discharge papers before heading out.

Amanda, and Nick go in, as the Doctor leaves, "Let's get you out of here." Nick says offering to help her up, he reaches out his arm.

"Thanks, Nick." She sniffles.

"Anything you need, Olivia." He says happily.

"I just wanna forget this ever happened." She says looking up at the two detectives, before grabbing Nick's arm for support.

 **-Two Month's later-**

"Welcome back, Liv." Fin's the first to see her walk through the elevator doors.

"Thanks, good to be back." She say's taking in a deep breath.

"Olivia! So glad to see you back!" Amanda says with a warming southern smile.

"Thanks, Amanda." She says this time her hand rest's on her stomach.

"You alright?" She asks noticing the movement.

"Oh yea, must be a little nervous this morning, stomach's a bit upset." She says thinking nothing of it as she heads farther into the squad room being welcomed by every person she walked by.

 **A/N: Feeling queasy? Olivia is, but she took the morning after pill, so she wouldn't have to worry about that, or would she? Thanks for the reviews, please be sure to leave one if you like the story, a lot of things happening in the next chapter.**


End file.
